The king of kings
by Pikachuonsie
Summary: This is a story about a young boy from humble beginnings growing into a man both feared and respected loved and despised man and god this is the story of love and a rule that crosses dimensions an adventure of a boy turned Overlord destined to save many worlds ... by conquering them ruling with an iron fist and yet a gentle hand this is the tail of Bruticus Tyranus Kahn Oc X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Warning this is a none smutty massive harem action drama romance story with a guy falling in love with a lot of women and no the women do not sleep together they just love the same guy if that's not your thing then please don't read so you don't feel disappointed or complain like children that was told not to lick the frosting and then got upset when you got your hand splaped with a wooden spoon**

So this is a story that I've had on my mind for awhile its basically an elder scrolls story that starts way back during oblivion ya'll remember oblivion you know the elder scrolls game everyone talked about before skyrim came along and is now all anyone talks about And is on everything even alexa yes that funny trailer they made with that black guy from keye and peele was real go on YouTube look up jacksepticeye and look up skyrim and you will see it for yourselves.

But I digress this will follow the story of morrowind oblivion through skyrim through elder scrolls online now be warned I only played oblivion and ESO for like an hour each while I played the F#ck out of skyrim so ill mostly be looking up and watching a lot of videos of both games story to give you at least a decent story as you may have guessed this is my first so please be gentle.

but in all seriousness this will also crossover to other games Way later on those games will Possibly include mortal kombat dragon age the witcher harry potter game of thrones dragons dogma and lord of the rings that's all I will consider I would like to do them all but like eso I havent played much of some of these games or watch a lot of these shows.

The first chapter should be up in a couple of days so if this is a story you could get into I humbly ask you dear reader please pull up a chair grab some snacks relax and enjoy the tail of the theif of hearts the slayer of the daedra ruler of the divines the champion of mundus and lorkhan son of light and shadow the hybrid Overlord.

Colin Drake Draven or to the those he's conquered.

Bruticus Tyranus Kahn


	2. Chapter 2

**Humble beginnings**

 **Ok first and foremost you've got to know is this story will contain Mods now before you leave or start thinking "oh great he's gonna add laser swords and guns and cheats over powered stuff" and you'd be wrong I havent seen a skyrim fanfic with mods being a part of the story and I at the least want to do companion mods like Sofia recorder miraak to name a few so no this wont be entirely dominated by mods but it will have those that won't break the story and lastly im making this on my phone so there will more then likely be mistakes and Since im new to fan fic and new to writing and I've never played morrowwind and elder scrolls online the best way I can think of to write this story is to mix the stories together in some way by having certain things intersect with each games besides the 100 or so years in between in other words I'm gonna be fusing the games by making a certain events happening at different points making it a real combination of them like the oblivion crisis and the eruption of Red Mountain and the dragons returning im gonna do this in next chapter when the story truly begins lets do this**

 **Prologue part 1**

 **World Nirn**

 **It was a beautiful day the Sun Was Shining a cool breeze was blowing the Animals were grazing With no predators Insight The water was clear as crystal the people went about their day the adults talking the children playing And for once the Nobles Weren't scheming or arguing with each other (for now at least) And yet something about this day seemed different why on this day was everyone so happy and yet deep down so frightened as if their instincts new at this day would change the world would change everything they knew for the better for some and the worst for others But somehow everyone knew this day Was very special And they should enjoy it . . . . while they can.**

 **Location unknown**

Walking in the forest of planes untouched And unknown to man was 10 other worldly beauties Talking and socializing with each other walking to beautiful plains of flower Animal and stream.

To say these women were goddesses amongst men Would these women were

Azura ,Boethia ,mephala ,meridia ,namira ,nocturnal ,vaermina ,dibella ,mara and kynareth

Now you may be wondering why would these women associate with each other being from different Pantheons the Daedra and the Aedra Known opposite's the answer is quite simple they were friends. Truth be told the pantheon got long just fine and sure they may fight over the mortals try to conquer the realm from time to time try to gain more followers and champions through less then "good" means the truth be told they got along just fine like a big dysfunctional family . . . with godlike Power.

Anyway they were walking through these planes talking About who's champion was Better to had more followers Who is the most Beautiful who amongst their family would attempt to conquer the realm next you know Normal stuff. When they came upon a burned House curiosity getting the better of them they decided to walk in to discover the burn bodies of a woman and a Man In the middle of the floor Now you think they wouldn't care a couple of dead morals would mean nothing to a God And for the most part You Would be right.

Some of the Goddesses didn't even bat an eye Others felt sorrow at the loss of life but one goddess in particular was more focused on what was behind the couple Walking Past the dead bodies walking towards it Kynareth the goddess of The heavens the wind the elements in the unseen spirits of the air was surprised at what She had discovered.

"A baby" Kyne gasped surprised to see it had survived the fire.

The other goddesses were surprised as well and quickly surrounded her.

"This child must have been born under a lucky star to have survived this with out my help" Nocturnal said with an impressed tone then looks back at the bodies "I cant say the same about the parents though"

"Nocturnal be considerate this child just lost its parents" Mara said to her fellow goddess with a slight glare before looking at the child with remorse seeing yet another innocent suffer due to the violence of mortals.

Azura goddess of dusk, dawn and magic suddenly had a vision one that shook her to her core.

There was blood and fire bodies everywhere man murdered beasts Slain leaders used as examples. And sitting atop a pile of bodies was a man that gave her puase he was clad in black red and silver armor that looked daedric in make but combined with something else she could not place . His weapon's were emitting this energy that made her feel afraid made her feel **Mortal** a feeling that all gods feared.

Yet she felt no fear there was this aura about him that said he would never hurt her but love and protect her instead care for her give her the world if she asked she felt whole like a piece of her she never knew she needed had been filled just by being in his presence.

When the man stood the feeling she had increased tenfold he was tall and could pass as a young giant he stood at 9'3 with a body that man would kill for and women would moisten at his muscles were big intimidating yet not like a bodybuilder more like the perfect combination of strength and speed from what she could see under the armor (she wasn't using her power to see what his body looked like honest nor did she look down to see what else he "packing" it was just to see if he was packing . . Weapons yes to see if he had more dangerous weapons and nothing else).

 **(look up wwe cesaro build that guy got the build that most guys who go to the gym strive for bigger then a swimmer/runner but smaller then bodybuilder much more attractive kinda like thor from avangers but more defined)**

Before she could see what he was "packing" he started walking towards her she grew nervous "Nervous im a goddess why should I feel nervous in the presence of this mortal this well defined tall hands mortal with eyes that I could . . Eyes that I" his eyes they were like small galaxies the way the colors coalesced with each other was mesmerizing they wreaked of power and a will made of a dragon bone.

So transfixed on his eyes she hadn't realized he was right in front if her staring just as intently as she was when she did she looked away a move that shocked her why did she rurn why did she feel this way and why did this nan feel familiar.

Her inner struggle was halted when he gently touched her cheek and turned it to stare up directly into his eyes when he spoke it was deep but held compassion yet in this moment it held a tone of love

"I did it mother ive United all of tamriel in one banner now you and the others no longer need to fight for control over the mortals no need to worry about them getting out of control or losing influence ill watch over them and lead them to a brighter and better future" he said

The bodies blood and fire disappeared and was replaced with a massive city with technology that the crafty dwarves Would be shocked at massive walls carriages with out horses even Races from other relms.

But the thing that stood out the most was the people they Stared and Bowed with reverence and happiness They looked upon us upon him with love and adoration and respect as one they shouted to the heavens **no** to him

" **All hail the Overlord all hail Bruticus Tyranus Kahn"**

Turning to the man in question as he saw that he was taking his helmet off what when she saw his face a tear came to her eye like waiting years for someone to return home feeling empty inside and when they finally come home the dam breaks. She cradled his face like her worshipers would her star and said one word that came to her like the flood of emotions she just had.

"Colin" she said

He just smiled a sweet smile wiping her tears away said

"Yes mother its me and its great to see you after all this time but its time for you to return to your body. Just remember before you go that I love you and the others with all my heart and no matter what has happened or will happen that will never change". He said bring more tears and joy to her eyes before the vision fade he leaned down bringing his lips closer and closer to hers she caught in the feelings she's had since the vision started leaned back in closed her eyes and as there lips were about to.

The visions faded she had a massive blush on her face as well as a pout " handsome ass getting me worked up he did that on purpose I just know it !" she quickly wiped the blush of her face and looked up to the sight of her sister's fussing over the baby

"he's so cute look at those little cheeks" Mara said

"look here at the top of the crib it looks like a name and a note" Namira

"lets see it says is name is Colin Drake Draven last of Royal line of the Kemono clan!" Namira said with shock towards the end.

"I remember Them a group of warriors that followed the teachings of each of the divines and daedra including ours but I thought they were wiped out" vaermina said surprised as well.

"Apparently not all of them this small family must of survived now there's just this little one" Boethiah said impressed and interested with him.

"Colin's a strong name he'll be quite the lady killer when he grows up" Dibella said watching him be cuddled by Mara (and secretly trying to pry him from her to hold him as well).

"you have no idea" Azura thought remembering the vision she had just moments ago his face his eyes his body she blushed at that last thought which didn't go unnoticed by Mephala

"are you alright azura your face is red" she said then got a mischievous smile on her face "thinking about how handsome this boy will become when hes older you naughty girl you" she said trying to embarrass her

This caused the others to look at her amused and did in fact embarrass her which got Mephala's smile to widen. Trying think of a way to shift the subject and convince them that's not what she was doing ( even though see was) she quickly decide to tell them of the vision she had (while leaving out the parts about his body eyes and any other thoughts she knew she'd be teased about).

To say they were shocked was an understatement this child held so much power in him and was destined for something greater then even Talos himself to unite not just one continent but the very realms themselves.

"we must get him to Akatosh immediately" Meridia said with the shock of the what she had been told still evident in her voice. With haste they opened up a portal back to their realm with the child in hand to speak with the chief God on what to do with him and his destiny.

 **Prologue 1 Fin**

 **Kemono (Japanese for beast other realms other languages).**

 **remember this is a cross over there will be other games and tv shows/movies added the way im doing to make it feel natural is to have it to where there is more then one realm like oblivion is one tamriel is another and then you have the harry potter realm mortal kombat lord of the rings and so on.**

 **It's the best thing I could think of to mix the media without just making it to where they all live in the same place or they just appear I figure if mortal kombat can have a realm of hell a realm of what basically amounts to ancient Greece a realm where up is down and left is a sandwich a realm where Conan is going through his samurai armor Wearing Mexican wrestler faze and our world and make it work then I can do it too.**

 **Kinda rushed I know but like I said first fanfic and im trying if it doesn't work out ill try again you only fail when you give up so give me you honest opinion flames will be ignored and constructive criticism will be heard im out deuces.**


End file.
